


The Dark Palace

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pregnancy, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: AU where the Dark Curse has never been cast.When Snow White gives birth to her child, she gives her daughter Emma to a servant to hide her from the Evil Queen's clutches. The servant brings the child to the Dark Palace, knowing that the Evil Queen would never look for her there.Emma grows up a servant in the Dark Palace and by chance meets the Evil Queen, yet views her very differently from what she's told in the servant halls.The Evil Queen struggles with her past as she lost all taste for revenge. After meeting Emma there is a new light in her life but still has a hard time adjusting to all the changes she's going through.!Warning! violence, mention of rape and suicide, smut.





	1. Prologue - Welcome to the Enchanted Forest

"I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do!" 

That's the note the Evil Queen left on. It left the White kingdom in great uncertainty. Snow White and Prince Charming looked at each other with obvious fear in their eyes. They knew all too well that the Evil Queen's words weren't a threat, they were a promise. A promise of their suffering...

"I can't do this anymore Charming..." Snow looked out of the window from their bedroom as she slid her hands over her pregnant stomach. She turned to the man behind her, fear obvious in her eyes. "What if she comes and takes our baby, or even worse, she kills her. I can't live on like this Charming."  
"We've tried everything, Snow..." He sighed softly and looked at the Dark Palace far away in the distance. "She's too powerful, and I refuse to go back to the Dark One and make a deal." He took his wife's hands in his own and looked into her eyes. "I know we talked about this before, but isn't it better if we just..."  
"No... I don't want to leave. We have our people to take care of, a whole Kingdom! I refuse to run from her any longer, I just don't want to have to live in fear because of her."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rumplestiltskin!" The Evil Queen's powerful voice bellowed through the cave he was kept in as she stalked forward with sure and angry strides.  
"Your Majesty~ To what do I owe this pleasure?" He purred and looked at her straight as he got up and leaned against the prison doors.  
"Pleasure... Pleasure?! Your curse isn't working, that's what!" She snarled and grit her teeth. "Why isn't it working?! You better out with it or so help me..."

The Dark One laughed and reached through the door.  
"Perhaps it's you who made the mistake, your Majesty. It's not my fault if you failed." He leaned closer, their noses almost touching. "What did you sacrifice this time?" He whispered over her lips. The Queen slapped his hand away and turned her face.  
"I sacrificed my father's heart." She glared at the man behind the enchanted bars. Rumplestiltskin moved back slowly, seemingly in thought.

"So you didn't love your father after all." He said and slowly looked up at the Queen. "You're incapable of love and so, you can't cast the curse." He reasoned and grit his teeth. "I'm stuck here for nothing... Because you failed!"  
"The one thing I loved was taken from me!" The Queen yelled. "Not like you would understand, Dark One, but it no longer matters. I will kill Snow White and I don't need you to do it... Goodbye Rumple. I no longer need you." And with that... She left the dungeon in a cloud of purple smoke.

Back at the Dark Palace, she went over to her mirror and sat down, waving her hand around.  
"Mirror, show me Snow White." The mirror did as told and the Queen smirked. 

"I might not be able to take your heart, but I can take your child..."


	2. Goodbye Emma

The first cries of the baby echoed through the room. Snow White cried a mixture of happiness and regret as she handed her baby girl over to the servant who looked at her as she spoke.  
"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?" She asked and Snow nodded quickly.  
"Yes, she isn't safe here. Take her to a place far away, somewhere the Evil Queen will never find her... When she's coming of age, we'll look for her." She looked at her child, moving the embroidered blanket aside a little. "We will find you, Emma. We will always find you." She cried and looked at Charming, moving to crawl into his arms as the servant took her baby away.

They had decided that the only way to protect their child was to give her away, and when the time comes that they would look for her. They couldn't risk losing their first-born to the wrathful clutches of the Evil Queen.

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Charming asked and Snow shook her head.  
"No, but we have to protect her. You know what Rumplestiltskin said... She's the Savior."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Evil Queen rode her carriage to the White Kingdom in great haste. She had heard the child was born and despite what Snow wished, the Queen got air of it after all. The carriage stopped in front of the castle and the door of the carriage was opened for her. Regina stepped out and smirked at the guards that stood in front of the castle gates.  
"Good day~" She purred and moved closer, pulling off her gloves delicately before handing them to one of her own officers.

"I request an audience with Snow White."  
"That's Queen Snow for you!" The guard said but couldn't withhold the tremble in his voice.  
"Is it now? Is that a way to address a Queen?" She asked and choked the man while looking at the other guard. "Run along now, I don't have all day. If you're quick I might spare him." She smiled gleefully as she watched as the man went running.   
"I lied~" She snapped the neck of the man she was choking before and just went inside, following the other guard like a predator stalking its prey.

Soon enough, she arrived at the throne room where Snow and Charming were being warned by the guard who ran.  
"Your Majesty! It's the Evil Queen, she's here..."  
"Yes, yes, that is quite enough of that." She waved her hand and launched the man into the wall.  
"Regina!" Snow gasped and the woman smirked.  
"That's Queen Regina for you; Snow White." She spat the name and moved closer. "So what is it I hear~? Am I a step-grandmother now? Please don't tell me you named the squirming worm after me, I'll be offended." She was standing right in front of Snow now. Charming had drawn his sword and put the tip against the Evil Queen's throat.  
"Step back, or I will kill you." He warned her.  
"Kill me? You must be joking." She laughed but took a slight step back. "Fine." She shrugged and brought her attention back to her main enemy.

"Where is the child?" Regina looked around and couldn't find a trace of her.  
"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Snow asked softly and grabbed the woman in front of her by the lapels of her coat. "It's because of you that I had to give her up! It's because of you she's gone... I sent her off to a place I know not where, so good luck finding her." The white kingdom's royal shouted in her face. "Now leave, you can't kill us, there is nothing for you to do here." The small woman let go of the Evil Queen and turned away.

"My step-mother is leaving, please show her out." Snow ordered and a guard approached them. Regina snarled.  
"Look who grew a set of teeth..." She looked at the guard and snarled. "I can see myself out." She turned around abruptly and left the palace with angry strides. As the carriage came into view she barked her orders at her soldiers. "You will find the child of Snow White! You all know what happens when you fail me." She got into the carriage and slammed the door before sitting down with a huff.

"Since when did you get so clever, frightened little girl..." She mused to herself as the carriage rode off back to her castle. "I will find that child and destroy her..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the Dark Palace, the servant tasked with hiding the child wandered into the servants hall of the castle.  
"Can anyone help me? I found this child abandoned in the woods." She called out and multiple women flocked around the woman with the child.  
"Why would anyone abandon such an adorable little child?" One of them asked. Another picked at the blanket.  
"At least, whoever abandoned her gave her a name. Emma."  
"Well then little Emma." Another female took the child and lifted her into her arms. "I already have one, another doesn't make much difference." She smiled at the servant from the White kingdom. "I will take care of her."  
"Thank you, I have to go back now." The woman said and left the castle as quickly as she had come. She went to the edge of the forest and got back onto her horse, riding off only to disappear forever. She knew that the best place to hide the child was right under the Evil Queen's nose where she would never expect it. The servant was the only one to know where the child was hidden and so she would disappear as well along with her secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Get the Huntsman!" Regina yelled as she entered the castle and went up to her chambers to change her clothes. She felt dirty after Snow had grabbed her and so she would rectify that. She decked herself out in a long velvety red dress and pinned her hair up as she heard the knock.  
"Enter."  
"You called for me your Majesty." The Huntsman spoke and Regina turned to the man with a smirk plastered on her face.  
"Yes. I need you to find someone for me." She moved closer and closer to the Huntsman. He swallowed and took a few steps back until he was pressed up against the door.  
"And who would that be, your Majesty?" He asked and looked into the Queen's eyes.  
"The baby of Snow White and that insufferable Charming guy..." She pressed her body up against the man and grabbed him by the hips. "But you can do it, can't you? You know what happens when you fail me, Huntsman." She purred over his lips and pulled back. She made a 180 degree turn and so did her tone. "Find her, find the baby and bring her to me at once." She snapped and waved her hand, making the man leave the room.


	3. The Garden's Secret

Little Emma was laughing as she was running around in the vast gardens of the Dark Castle. She had been there before and knew how to get around. As fearless as she was, she went deeper and deeper into the gardens until she stumbled upon a labyrinth. She looked around and giggled softly before going inside, her golden curls bouncing in the sunlight as she walked. This epic quest soon enough turned into a nightmare as Emma got lost. She puffed her cheeks in disappointment but kept going.

As she pushed on, she heard a faint sound. A few sobs and a hick-up soon followed. The blonde little girl went to find the source and saw a beautiful lady, sitting in the clearing of the middle of the labyrinth. The woman was surrounded by beautiful flowers and the sun caressed her dark hair, giving it a warm glow. The lady sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms holding them in place tightly while clutching the multitude of skirts she was wearing.

"Are you lost as well?" The girl asked softly. A soft gasp was heard and the crying stopped.  
"No, I'm not lost." The woman spoke softly and slowly lifted her head from her knees. She eyed the girl carefully as wiped away the tears she shed with the back of her hand. "Are  _you_  lost?" She asked and the girl nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I was... But I found you!" She smiled brightly and moved closer. The girl crouched down next to the lady and sat on her knees. "Why are you crying if you're not lost?" The girl's curiosity poked through.  
"Because I am sad." The woman spoke and looked at the beautiful little girl. "People cry when they are sad or when they hurt." That gave the girl some thought.  
"Then, are you sad or hurt?" Emma asked and the lady smiled a little.  
"I suppose... It's a little bit of both."  
"Why?" As the girl asked, the woman chuckled a little.  
"You sure ask a lot of questions." She reached out and slid her hands through the golden curls of the little girl's hair. "What is your name child?"  
"I'm Emma and I'm not a child... I'm already 5!" She pouted which made the woman laugh heartily.  
"Of course, you're not a child... You're Emma."  
"What is your name Miss? You look like a princess. Are you a princess?"  
"My name is Regina and no I'm not a princess. I'm a Queen." The woman said and moved to stretch her legs. She pulled the girl closer and smiled. "Come, why don't you sit with me?" The girl did as told and sat on Regina's lap.

"Mama says Queens and Princesses don't cry."  
"And why is that?" Regina cocked an eyebrow.  
"Because they are big girls and big girls don't cry." The blonde pouted. "I want to be a princess, but mama says I can't because I still cry." The Queen laughed and moved the long hair out of the girl's face.  
"Well, I'm sure that one day you can be a princess. But why would you want to be one?" Regina went along with the topic of conversation, enjoying the distraction.

She had wanted to be alone before, that's why she ran off into the labyrinth, knowing that no one would find her here and she would be left to her own devices. When the girl found her, her first instinct was to kill whoever invaded her space. But when she saw the child, she couldn't. She couldn't hurt her, instead she wanted to treasure her. Perhaps now, after all these years, the realization of never being able to have children of her own really sunk in.

"The pretty dresses of course~ like yours Regina." The girl answered with a bright smile.  
"But as a princess, it's not just pretty clothes and having fun, it's hard work." The Queen looked at the girl and cupped her cheek. "I was born a princess and made a Queen, but I never asked for any of this." The sadness was clear in her eyes. Emma hugged Regina around her neck. The Queen gasped, a feeling foreign to her for years suddenly spreading through her body. She leaned into the warmth and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the girl carefully. A precious treasure.

After a while, Regina reluctantly pulled back and smiled a watery smile at the girl.  
"We should get back, your mother must be worried." She said softly and Emma puffed out her cheeks.  
"She's always busy."  
"How so? What does your mother do?" The woman asked.  
"Mama is a maid in the castle. She cleans and dodges fireballs. Mama says that the Queen of the castle throws hissy-fits everyday." As the girl said that the Queen's eye twitched a little, irked by the words.  
"I do  _not_  throw hissy-fits..." She grumbled and Emma looked at the lady.  
"Is Regina the Evil Queen?" The blonde asked and Regina chuckled.  
"Well, it's the name you people gave me. As long as I'm concerned, I'm Queen Regina." Emma looked at the woman.  
"Regina isn't evil." Is the conclusion she came to. "Regina is sad, but not evil." She smiled and hugged the woman again.  
"You tell your mama that if she says I throw a hissy-fit again I will singe her hair."  
"What does that mean?" The girl asked as the Queen moved to stand, putting the girl on her own two feet.  
"It means I will give her a new haircut. Something significantly shorter and easy to maintain." The girl looked at Regina and bit her lip as she didn't understand the big words coming from the woman's mouth but she left it at that and took her hand as they started walking back to the castle together.


	4. The Lady's Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is a depressed little ducky and tries to burn herself. Skip the italics if you don't want to read that.

****Since that day in the labyrinth, Regina has watched with a careful eye over the maid's daughter. The Queen loved Emma. She was precious and cute, and not at all afraid to open her mouth to her, which the Queen enjoyed to no end. No one ever dared to speak up against her and yet, this blonde little girl had no issues speaking her mind and do everything in her power to prove the Royal wrong.

The now teen knocked on the door of the Evil Queen and spoke softly from behind it.  
"You called for me; your Majesty?"  
"Yes Emma, come in." The Queen got up, still wearing her robe as she had taken a bath earlier. The blonde opened the door and closed it behind her, turning to the Queen, curtsied and smiled. Regina smiled back and moved closer.  
"You cut your hair." The royal noted and Emma looked down and nodded.  
"Ah, yes... It was getting in the way of my cleaning duties." She said and quickly whipped the golden wisps over her shoulder. "What can I do for you your Majesty?" The Queen moved to sit on her bed and looked at Emma.  
"What did I tell you about when it's just the two of us?" The woman smirked a little and Emma blushed.  
"W-what can I do for you; Regina." She said and nervously grabbed her own arm. She was raised to be a maid with impeccable manners lest the Queen would catch you and incinerate you on the spot.  
"Much better." The woman smiled brightly. Emma chuckled softly and visibly relaxed. "I called you here because I want you to become my lady's maid."  
"Lady's maid?" The blonde frowned a little.  
"Yes, a lady's maid is someone who assists her 'lady', which in this case is me, with dressing, doing hair and make up and all that sort. In short, you become my personal assistant who wakes me in the morning, helps me get ready for the day and in the evening you reverse the process." The Queen explained.  
"You want me to dress you like a baby?" Emma laughed a little. The Queen snorted at the girl's words.  
"No, I'm not into that... I just want you to dress me like a Queen." This made both Emma and Regina laugh loudly.  
"Very well. What made you decide your own hands won't do?" The blonde asked curiously.  
"Well, if you become my lady's maid, you will get paid better, you get your own room, technically you would outrank your own mother... With the added bonus, we get to spend more time together." The woman smiled at the latter.  
"The plot thickens." Emma moved closer and sat next to the Queen. "You know, if you wanted me to come by more often, you should just give me less work instead of more." She giggled. The Queen bumped her shoulder against the blonde's and smirked.  
"Slacking never did anyone any good." The royal retorted and smirked wider. "So, will you do it?"  
"Of course. I promised I'd be your friend, didn't I?" The girl smiled and laced her fingers with the older woman who nodded slowly and smiled brightly.

_"What are you doing? Regina, you'll get hurt, get back here!" Emma ran into burning forest, chasing the Evil Queen._   
_"Emma go back, it's not worth it. You can't save me." Tears streamed down the Queen's face as she kept the fire going, making it spread  around her and grow in intensity. "This is my reality, this is who I am. I'm a used and broken doll, a useless toy no one gives a damn about." She shouted over the roaring fire. Trees fell as they lost their strength, branches falling as they were burned off. "Just go..." The woman looked so lost as she pleaded with Emma._

_Emma grit her teeth and watched as Regina summoned another pair of fireballs to finish the job.  
"Damn it!" She rushed through the fire and threw herself into the woman's arms. "You saved me once, now I'll save you." She said and held onto the woman tightly. The fire inched closer to the both of them, but as Regina calmed down, the fire slowly died down until it finally extinguished entirely. "I'll be your friend, so please, don't do this again." The blonde cried. Regina slowly collapsed and broke out sobbing. Sobbing turned into wailing as the girl held onto her even tighter. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and didn't dare let go as her mask cracked and shattered in front of the girl._

"That you did." The Queen leaned against the girl and just enjoyed her presence.  
"I didn't ask back then... But why were you trying to burn yourself?" The blonde asked softly, chancing a careful glance at the royal next to her.  
"Desperate people do crazy things." The answer was soft.  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But it's been about a year now." Emma squeezed the woman's hand.

It took a while before the Queen had her answer fully prepared.  
"Every year, I'm faced with the reality that my mother only cared about herself. She is the one who killed the only man I ever loved, she made me marry Leopold and become the Queen. I never asked for any of this. I didn't want to give her the gratification of ruining the life of her grandchildren on top of mine, so I made myself infertile, becoming a useless and broken plaything to the King. You should have seen her face when I drank the potion. I still regret it till this day, but her expression was worth it."  
"You want children?" Emma asked carefully and the Queen smiled regretfully.  
"I can't though, not anymore, not ever."  
"Is that why you wanted the child of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Emma frowned.  
"How did you hear about that, you must have been so small when that all happened. Either way, that's not why I wanted that child. I just wanted Snow White to feel bad, to tear her apart, but now I don't even care anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have you." Regina smiled and casually wrapped her arm around the girl and chuckled. "You reminded me that I have something else to live for..."


	5. Distracted

The Queen looked through her jewels as Emma pinned up her hair with great difficulty. She kept dropping locks of hair and the girl was getting frustrated. Regina looked into the mirror at her and frowned.  
"Is something the matter Emma, you seem to be distracted or something." She asked carefully. The girl looked at her and sighed, smiling a little.  
"It's nothing... I'm sorry, I'll get it right." She pinned a few locks away but dropped the other half again. Regina turned around and faced her.  
"It's not about my hair, now is it." The woman got up and looked at Emma. The girl blushed a little as she was now faced with the woman's breasts that were pushed together and up, making quite a view for the blonde. "What's the matter Emma? Are you taking ill?" She asked and put her hand against the blonde's forehead. "You seem fine..." She reasoned.  
"It's not that... It's..." The girl sighed. "Nevermind, you'll just think I'm being silly." Emma turned away  but the Queen grabbed her by her wrist.  
"Tell me. Emma please. We're friends aren't we?" The Queen smiled gently and then chuckled. "How about, you tell me your secret and then I'll tell you one of my own?" She suggested. Emma smirked.  
"I doubt you have that many considering we know a lot about you in the servant halls." Regina winced a little at that.  
"I'll try my best regardless to find a good one, and you better not tell the others." She snapped.  
"Either way, it's not much of a secret Regina... It's more of..." The girl fidgeted with her fingers and let her head hang. "I have these feelings." She said softly and the Queen frowned a little before smirking.  
"Are you in love? Did you meet a nice guy in the lower levels? Is that it?" She chuckled and seemed almost disappointed. Emma gasped.  
"No! I mean, well not in the lower levels... It's someone else. But I doubt they know or have ever considered it." She was vague as she spoke which made the Queen all the more curious.  
"Well then, who is it? Maybe I can help~" That made the blonde laugh a little. "What's so funny? I'm trying to help you." Regina pouted a little.  
"Because..." Emma took a deep breath and held it, slowly looking up into the Queen's eyes.

The Queen was a bit confused as to why Emma had stopped talking and why all of a sudden she was so extremely nervous until she finally put two and two together. She bit her lip and gently took Emma's hand.  
"Me?" Regina asked softly and shifted a little awkwardly on her feet. Emma lowered her head and nodded.  
"If you want me to leave, I'll go. After all, it's not proper for a maid to fall in love with her employer... Least of all a woman." She looked away and Regina gasped.  
"Don't say that, and since when did I ever care about what's proper." She snorted a little and pulled Emma closer. "I'm the 'Evil' Queen, aren't I? I can do whatever I please." She said and looked into Emma's beautiful green eyes.

The blonde looked up at the Queen and bit her lip.  
"If... If you don't like me back, will you just tell me?" She asked hesitantly. Regina sighed and leaned her forehead against Emma's, smiling a little.  
"I've liked you since I met you Emma." She said and looked into the girl's eyes. The maid held onto the Queen's hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Let's go out." Regina suddenly said and turned to the mirror, undoing all Emma's work by releasing her hair and instead putting it into a braid. She grabbed a coat and put it on before taking Emma by the hand.  
"Wait, where are we going?" The blonde chuckled and followed Regina out of the castle and towards the stables.  
"We're going to do something I haven't done in a long time." The woman smiled at Emma and then looked at the stable boy, ordering him to prepare her horse.  
"Don't you ride horses all the time?" Emma asked and frowned a little. The Queen chuckled and smirked.  
"Not like this..." She said and watched the boy bring her horse with only the headgear on. She took her steed along and took Emma's hand, guiding her back outside.

"Have you ever been on a horse?" The Queen asked and Emma shook her head.  
"No. I'm just a maid remember."  
"Well... You're my maid." Regina chuckled and made the horse stop. She got on the horse's back relatively easy even if the steed was large. She smiled down at Emma and held out her hand. "Come on." She said and grinned. The blonde slowly took the Queen's hand and was pulled on top of the horse in front of her. "You're going to regret this tomorrow morning." The Queen purred.  
"Why?" The girl asked but Regina just laughed and made the horse gallop away and into the woods. Emma yelped and held onto the long manes as the horse took them though the forest. Regina just smiled brightly. Loving how the freedom felt, how the wind blew in her face and played with the braid as it whipped around.

"Hold on." She warned Emma as she made the horse jump over a couple of fallen trees. The blonde was terrified at first, but soon enough she started to like it. It was quite the adventure compared to her normal tasks at the castle with the added bonus of being so close to Regina. She pressed her back into the Queen a little and smiled.

When they reached a clearing, Regina made the horse slow down to a stride and eventually stop.  
"What is this place?" Emma looked around and saw a small lake. The entire clearing was surrounded by thick forest.  
"Well, I promised I'd tell you a secret if you told me yours." She slid herself off the horse and patted it on the neck before looking up at Emma. "And I keep my promises." She said and reached out to the girl. Emma let herself slide off the horse and into Regina's arms.  
"Ok, so what's this place got to do with it?" She was curious now.

The Queen took Emma's hand and guided her to the lake. She stopped and started to take off her clothes, peeling away the corset and taking off her high heels.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Emma gasped as she watched the Queen strip entirely naked. Regina took off her panties and dropped them dramatically before running into the water and driving in. When she re-emerged she laughed and looked at Emma.  
"I wonder how the servants would think about me if they knew I frequently went skinny dipping here." She smirked at the blonde who was watching her splash around in the cold water, all nude. Emma's face flooded with color, but she started laughing anyway.  
"Too bad I'm not allowed to tell them." She said and slowly started to pry off her maid dress. She kept on her underwear however and waded into the water. "Holy shit, it's cold!" She shivered and the Queen laughed.  
"It's good for you." She said and got up. There she was, in full glory right in front of Emma's eyes. The girl quickly adverted her eyes and bit her lip. Regina looked down and smirked a little. She wasn't body shy after all, it usually got her what she wanted. The Queen went over to Emma and took her hands.

"It's ok, you can look. I really don't mind. Besides. You dress me as well, don't you~?"  
"You're wearing at least underwear when I do..." The blonde murmured and slowly looked at Regina who was now smaller than her without the shoes. "Even then, it's hard for me to look when..." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "When you look so gorgeous." She finished her sentence. She kept her eyes closed, embarrassed by what she just shared with the Queen. Regina just smiled and kissed her cheek, blushing a little at the sweet compliment.  
"Flattery will get you anywhere, Emma." She said and pulled the girl against her body. "Now, warm me up?" She chuckled and held onto the girl as she shivered from the cold air blowing over her wet body.  
"Yes, your Majesty." Emma chuckled and hugged the woman tightly.


	6. Bedridden

"It's time to wake up; Regina..." Emma opened the curtains and walked a little awkwardly to the bed. She now realized this must have been what Regina was talking about earlier, that she would regret this in the morning and she sure did. Her hips hurt more than anything and so she let herself fall on the bed next to the Queen who clearly didn't feel like waking up. Emma prodded the woman's cheek chuckled.  
"Regina, you have to get up... How am I going to dress you in bed?" She then slid her hand over the woman's cheek and gasped as she felt how hot she was. She smoothed the hair away from her forehead and felt the woman was burning up. "Shit... Get a doctor!" Emma yelled, got up quickly and ran to the guards outside of the Queen's room.  
"Hurry! Queen Regina's sick..." She pushed one of the men in the general direction and he started running. Emma went back to Regina and put her on her back, propping her up against the pillow before rushing to get cold water to cool the woman down.

After about an hour of trying to get the woman's temperature down, the doctor finally arrived.  
"She has a really high fever... It's a good thing you managed to get it down as much as you did." The man spoke and looked at Emma. "She needs to rest and drink plenty of water, but other than that, there isn't much we can do other than wait it out." He sighed and looked worried. "Do you know what might have caused this?" He asked and she shook her head at first.  
"Well... She fell into the river yesterday. She was soaked when she got back." She lied, but it was true the woman was soaked, just not clothed.  
"I see. Well, that's probably why then." The man walked to the door. "I have to go, but make sure she drinks plenty of water and give her chicken soup if she feels like eating." He bowed his head and quickly left. He clearly wasn't comfortable in the Dark Palace, but what did he have to fear from a bedridden Queen? Emma didn't understand it in the slightest.

The blonde sat on the Queen's bed and soaked the towel before putting it back on Regina's forehead.  
"I'll take care of you, my Queen." She said softly and took the woman's hand. Regina weakly squeezed it and smiled a little. Emma gasped and blushed. "If you're awake you could have told me so." She puffed out her cheeks. Regina opened her eyes a little and tried to speak, but no sound came from her throat. Emma shook her head and put her finger on the woman's lips.  
"Don't bother." She chuckled and instead grabbed the glass of water, carefully putting it to the woman's lips to make her drink. Regina gladly took the water, feeling it slide down her sore throat and cool her extremely hot body. She couldn't remember the last time she was sick like this, but she knew for sure, she didn't miss it one bit. She hated looking frail and weak in front of others, especially in front of Emma.

The blonde put the glass aside when Regina was done drinking.  
"The doctor said you have to drink plenty of water." She notified the Queen. "And if you're hungry, you're on a diet of chicken soup." The girl added and smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Regina looked at the girl with a small smile and tried to speak again. It was barely even a whisper.  
"Thank you." She squeezed the girl's hand and closed her eyes again, falling asleep.

A good few hours later, Emma was still tending to the Queen. She was sitting next to Regina, the woman's head in her lap as she read to her one of the many books the Queen had. Regina smiled, enjoying hearing the blonde's voice. It relaxed and soothed her, especially since she was feeling so terrible. In hindsight she probably shouldn't have gone bathing in the lake in the middle of winter. Witch or not, she could still get sick, that much was obvious now. She didn't regret it entirely however. She still got to be with Emma and hold her close, just like she did so many years ago when the girl hugged her to cheer her up. She has fond memories of that moment.

There was a knock on the door and moments later it opened.  
"Dinner for the Queen." The servant entered with a dinner tray.  
"Just put it on the nightstand." Emma said and didn't even look up. She continued to read and the Queen smirked a little. The servant put the tray down and stood there for a few moments. Emma looked up and frowned.  
"Are you going to stand there and watch or are you going back to work?" She cocked an eyebrow and went back to reading to the Queen. The servant left and closed the door behind her.  
"Careful, you will turn into an 'Evil' Queen yourself." Regina spoke softly and Emma chuckled.  
"I'm still her superior since you made me your lady's maid." She smirked and looked down at the brunette. "Besides, I can tell it amuses you." She put the book aside after marking it and helped the Queen sit up. "Now, lets feed you."  
"You're not feeding me." Regina refused and instead grabbed the tray and put it on her lap. "I can eat by myself." She added and slowly moved to eat from her chicken soup. Emma smiled and nodded.  
"Very well." She grabbed the book again and resumed reading it to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina played with the golden curls that were splayed all over the pillow. She smiled as she watched Emma sleep. Since she herself slept so much during her fever, she wasn't tired anymore. She looked outside and watched the sun rise. Emma stirred in her sleep and crawled closer to the comfortable heat source next to her. She wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist and nuzzled into her chest as it slowly got brighter outside. Regina held the blonde close and slid her hand into the silky hair, smiling down at the girl. She leaned her head on her hand and leaned forward carefully, kissing the girl's head affectionately. 

Emma woke up slowly and nuzzled into the comfortable soft mounds her face was already buried into. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped as she realized she was nuzzling the Queen's breasts.  
"Don't let me stop you." A slightly raspy voice spoke above her. Emma blushed deeply and chuckled a little, embarrassed at her behavior.  
"I must have fallen asleep here last night..." Emma said softly and slowly let go of Regina. The Queen however didn't let go of her, instead just moved to lie down further and held Emma there with her.  
"You fussed over me all day yesterday. I'm not about to kick you out of my bed after that." She smiled and got comfortable. "In fact, I could get used to this."


	7. The Garden's Secret 2

Regina was doing better again and after wrapping her up in multiple blankets, Emma would let her take a walk into the gardens. She agreed that the fresh air would do her good, but she wasn't about the let the Queen catch another cold.

They linked arms as they slowly walked into the labyrinth, which Emma, by now, knew very well. Whenever the Queen was missing, that's usually where she found her, hiding in the middle of it. Lately she didn't run off so much as she used to. To Emma that was a good sign. She smiled as they reached their destination and sat down on the bench that the Queen has put there after their first meeting. She sat down with Emma and leaned against her a little.  
"Are you feeling better now?" The blonde put her arm around Regina and let her rest her head on her shoulder.  
"Yes, besides... This place contains precious memories." She smiled with a look of nostalgia. Emma chuckled.  
"The first time I got here, I was lost... I was walking around and eventually I heard someone crying."  
"Don't remind me, it was embarrassing." Regina chuckled.  
"Even so, I found you. Suddenly I didn't feel lost anymore." Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "When I first saw you, you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The sun was shining that day... Your hair was a warm brown with a golden halo. You looked more like an angel than a goddess of death if you ask me." She chuckled and Regina snorted.  
"I don't think anyone has ever thought of me as an angel..." She said and bit her lip. She was a bit embarrassed by Emma's kind words to her.

Lately the Queen had been struggling with her dark past. She didn't want to be seen as the 'Evil' Queen anymore. She wanted to be just Regina and seen as just Regina. She had been more relaxed with her subjects, stopped terrorizing them and instead had her army help rebuild and develop the villages. Trade was prospering and so was the entire kingdom, but somehow that name still clung to her like the stench of death.

"My subjects certainly don't think of me as an angel." Regina said softly and Emma looked at her.  
"Then perhaps we should show them. Even I can tell that over the years you've changed. I saw it happen as I grew up. To me you've been nothing but kind and caring, and that certainly rubbed off on your general mood." She smiled and Regina chuckled.  
"Yeah, I suppose it did. You were my ray of sunshine in the deep dark abyss I was hiding in. It felt safe there for a long time, but now it's just hard to escape."  
"I know you can do it Regina, you've already started climbing. You just have to grab my hand." The girl smiled brightly.  
"I can't believe you're turning 18 this year..." Regina mused and took Emma's hands. "I can remember holding your tiny hand as I walked you back to the castle like it was yesterday."  
"You certainly look like it was yesterday. You didn't age since then at all." The girl smirked.  
"Well, being a witch has it's upsides. Like using magic to stay young."  
"You don't look a day over 28, at least, when you're not decked out in full black with huge make up." She jabbed at the Queen.  
"How dare you~" She grinned and bumped against Emma's shoulder. "Besides, I still fit in that horrid wedding dress in which I married Snow's father."  
"Why did you keep it?" Emma asked and frowned.  
"To remind me to never make the same mistake again. If I'm to marry, I want to marry out of love, not because my mother wanted me to be Queen." She said and turned to Emma. "Don't ever make that mistake."  
"I won't... Besides, what I want I have right here." She said softly and looked at their entwined hands.  
"Emma..." Regina couldn't even finish what she wanted to say as the blonde leaned in and gently kissed the Queen on her lips. It was light but sweet and as Emma pulled back, she blushed deeply and giggled.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." She said and Regina blushed as well. No one had ever kissed her like that, not even Daniel. That was all quite different from what she just felt when Emma kissed her, like she was momentarily filled with light and warmth. It made her feel fuzzy inside and to be honest. The Queen kind of liked it.  
"I see." Regina chuckled and looked at the girl. "I wanted to ask you if you're really okay with being with such a broken wreck like me, not even beginning about our age difference. But I suppose I have my answer."  
"I don't care about how old you are, it's what's inside you that I care about." The blonde put her hand over the woman's heart. "You once told me that you have a heart as black as coal, but I wish to believe there is more to it than that." She said and smiled cutely. "I can see the light in it too."

Regina couldn't hold back the tears that spilled as the girl spoke. She had never been accepted quite like Emma accepted her. Regina had always been forced to be what other people wanted her to be, but Emma just wanted Regina. Nothing else. Just Regina.

Emma wiped away the Queen's tears and bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"No," Regina smiled through her tears and moved to hug the girl. "It's just that no one has ever told me that." She chuckled between sniffles and held on tightly to the girl. "Thank you Emma."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina was lying in bed, reading her book when Emma put away the last of the woman's clothes and blankets.  
"Will that be all?" She asked with a smile and Regina looked up at her.  
"Yes, thank you..." As Emma moved to leave Regina spoke again. "Emma..." The girl looked at her and turned.  
"Yes?"  
"When you're done downstairs, if you don't mind... Would you sleep here?" It wasn't lost on the blonde that the Queen's voice got softer and softer as she spoke. She smiled and nodded.  
"I'll be back." She said softly and watched the woman smile brightly before she left.


	8. The White Kingdom's Princess

Regina was trying her hardest to redeem herself and news of that even reached the gates of the White kingdom's castle.  
"Your Majesty, Queen Regina has invited you over for lunch tomorrow." The Dark Palace's messenger knelled before Snow White as he delivered the message.  
"Regina? Lunch? Whatever happened to 'I never want to see your face again?'." Snow looked at Charming and he shrugged.  
"Do you think it's a trap?" He asked and Snow looked at the messenger.  
"She hasn't done anything in a long time. Last thing I heard was that she burned her own forest down, but that's hardly our problem. Besides, while we're there, maybe we can have people look for our daughter in her kingdom." She bit her lip as she looked at Charming.  
"You're right..." Charming leaned back. "Tell your Queen we'll be coming, we will take a few men, but we mean no harm." He told the messenger and the man was off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snow and Charming were picked up in the Queen's carriage that morning and dropped off in front of the Dark Palace. The royal pair looked at each other strangely as there were flowers everywhere outside.

"That's new." Snow said softly as they were guided inside. They were brought to the throne room where Regina was sitting with Emma as she helped the girl with her studies. When Snow entered, her breath caught in her throat. Regina heard the doors before and got up.  
"Welcome Queen Snow, King David." She said and moved closer. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you arrived, but my lady's maid was having troubles with her studies." She excused herself.  
"Emma?" Snow looked at the girl who was holding a book close to her chest.  
"Yes, but, how do you know her name?" Regina frowned and looked at the pair who hadn't moved an inch since they entered the room.  
"You had my daughter all this time?!" Snow was outraged. Emma looked at what was happening, she understood it was about her but not sure why. She moved over to Regina and stood behind her.

"Is everything alright, your Majesty?" She asked and Regina nodded.  
"Snow, I'm not sure what you're talking about. This girl is the daughter of one of my servants." She calmly explained, but Snow shook her head.  
"No, she's my daughter... I saw her. I..." Charming put his hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Perhaps; Regina didn't know." He said softly and looked at the Evil Queen who was clearly clueless about all of this.

"Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more comfortable." Regina looked at Emma. "Have them fetch some tea and bring it to the library." She said and the blonde complied. "Now, if you would follow me."

Regina was extremely uncomfortable as she sat there with the duo who suddenly claimed her lady's maid as their daughter. Emma was sitting next to the Queen as she needed the support from her friend. Though, was she really just a friend? She was more like a girlfriend, now that she really thought about it.

"Perhaps we should start over." Charming said and looked from Snow to Emma to Regina. They all nodded, Regina more hesitantly.  
"When Emma, my daughter, was born. I had her sent off to a place where neither of us would ever find her. The servant who took her never came back so we had no clue where she was." Snow explained and looked down at her teacup.  
"Well, we clearly didn't see eye to eye back then." Regina said and looked at Emma. "But I have to admit, if I were to hide something from my enemy. I probably would have done the same and put it as close as I could." She took Emma's hand and squeezed it.  
"Emma, when you were brought here, was there a blanket?" Charming asked and Emma nodded slowly.  
"Yes, a white knitted blanket with my name on it with purple lint. Why?"  
"Because, I made that blanket for you." Snow started crying and bit her lip. "Emma, we're your parents."

Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina.  
"But, Rosamund is my mother..." She said and the Queen squeezed her hand.  
"Perhaps, we should call her out here and get the truth?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was silent during the lunch. Everyone was eating quietly, creating an awkward and uncomfortable silence.  
"This place sure changed." Snow tried to strike up some conversation, not being able to handle the silence anymore.  
"I've changed." Regina said and left it at that. She was too worried about the damn Charmings taking away the only ray of sunshine she had in her life and it was eating away at her. She slowly put her fork down and sighed.  
"Regina, is something the matter?" Snow asked and the woman looked up.  
"I'm just going to be blunt and outright say it." The Queen sat up straight and looked at the pair. "I'm in love with your daughter. If you take her away from me, I'm sure you can imagine what will happen." Regina got up and excused herself.

"What on earth just happened?" Charming asked and looked at Snow.  
"I think she's serious..." She said softly and looked at her husband, taking his hand. "What are we going to do?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi." Snow said softly and walked over to Emma who was sitting in one of the abandoned rooms in the castle. "The servants said I could find you here." She sat down next to the girl and bit her lip. "I... I know this must be hard for you. Believe me, it's hard for me too."   
"I don't need your sympathy. My life was fine until you came waltzing in." Emma snapped and got up, wanting to leave, but Snow grabbed her by the wrist.  
"Please Emma, hear me out." She said and sighed, slowly letting go. The girl stopped walking but didn't sit back down.

"Talk."

Snow nodded.  
"I... Regina told us she loves you. I've known her for a long time and I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. She was telling the truth. Emma, do you love her back?" The woman asked and Emma nodded.  
"I do, very much so." She spoke softly.  
"Have you two...?" Snow tried to voice it but couldn't. Emma's eyes widened.  
"What?! No... Oh god, I wish." She turned around and put her head against the wall. "We kissed... Once, or twice... Okay maybe more than that, but..."

Snow laughed softly and bit her lip. Emma looked at her and huffed.  
"What's so funny?" She asked and Snow smiled.  
"Well, the old Regina wouldn't have held back what so ever, but hearing this... I'm sorry, it's a little funny. She used to be my stepmother you know."  
"So I've heard... But, Regina has changed, a lot... Perhaps more than you realize." The girl said and slowly went to sit next to her mother. "I... I know you're my mom and that I'm supposed to be some Princess or whatnot, but I want to stay with her so. Will you let me?" Emma looked at Snow, her eyes showing how genuine she was about her statement.  
"I'm not going to force you... Besides, Regina would raise hell if I took you anyway, she already threatened to do so after her confession, perhaps not in so many words, but you know what I mean." The royal said and Emma chuckled.  
"That does sound like her, yes." She smiled fondly. Snow could tell they really loved each other. Even if she wanted to be with her daughter, she knew that separating the lovers wasn't the answer to getting her daughter back.

"Look, Regina was kind enough to offer us to stay for a while in the Dark Palace. She didn't have to, but she did anyway. She's willing to give us a chance to reconnect with you regardless of what she might be feeling about this... If you don't want to be the princess, that's fine with me, but if you do, I won't ask you to leave her behind." Snow White smiled and squeezed Emma's hand. "I know love when I see it."


	9. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Smut...

Regardless of what she was told, Emma still helped Regina dress and do her hair. She smiled at the woman when she was done.

"You look beautiful." Emma said and put her hand on the woman's shoulder, but Regina didn't seem to be listening. "Regina?" Emma asked softly and the woman looked up.  
"Sorry, what?" She asked and Emma sighed.  
"What's the matter?" The blonde rounded the Queen and moved to sit in her lap. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and held her close.

"It's okay if you want to leave to go and be a princess." Regina spoke softly.  
"I told you before and I'll say it again. I'm not going anywhere. I like my life and I want to be here with you." Emma cupped Regina's cheek and made her look up into her eyes. "Besides, Show said that even if I want to be a princess, she won't ask you to leave me." She smiled and rubbed her thumb over the older woman's cheekbone. "She said 'I know love when I see it' and sure, you two may have hated each other in the past... I don't quite understand, but she said she owed you at least this much." Emma looked puzzled. Regina chuckled softly and rested her forehead against Emma's.  
"Like hell she does." She held onto Emma tightly. "But, that's a story for another time." Regina nuzzled into Emma's neck and sighed. "So, what do you really want to do? Stay and live as my lady's maid, or be a princess?"  
"Well, being a princess is a whole lot of responsibility I'm in no way ready for." Emma chuckled and hugged the Queen tightly. "But I know how to be a lady's maid, and I'm happy to serve you for the rest of my days."  
"I can teach you how to be a princess. After all, I'm a Queen." Regina chuckled.  
"I already get uncomfortable looking at you in the tight corsets, I'll pass. I'm okay dressed like a shrub."  
"You're my shrub." Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly. 

The younger woman smiled into the kiss and held the older woman around her shoulders. Emma slid her hands slowly into the Queen's hair and pulled it lightly as she kissed her more passionately and firmly than before. The Queen purred but pulled back slowly and chuckled. "You'll mess up my hair and make up if you do that." She was a little out of breath. Emma grinned.  
"I'll do so much more if you would just let me." She whispered and that caught the Queen off guard.  
"Like?" She asked softly and curled her fingers into the back of Emma's dress.  
"Like this..." The blonde pulled the Queen's head back and kissed over the soft expanse of skin revealed to her, nipping the sensitive skin of her neck while sliding her hand down the front of Regina's body, her fingers caressing the exposed cleavage as they went down over the tight bodice of the dress.

"E-Emma..." Regina's voice trembled with want, but she knew she shouldn't be doing this even if she couldn't stop herself. Feeling the blonde touch her the way she did, she longed for it, she craved it. The Queen's hands curled into the maid dress further, pulling the woman in her lap closer as that sweet mouth bit down on her neck and made her forget about everything, the sweet sting, a mix of pleasure and pain ripping a moan from her throat. Emma moved in the woman's lap, slowly straddling her in the chair as she kept working her mouth over Regina's skin, the woman's moans encouraging her to go on. She slowly worked her way up to the woman's ear, nibbling her earlobe, biting it teasingly before darting out her tongue to trace the shell of the woman's ear. The Queen arched into the teasing touches and scratched her nails over Emma's back. Her breathing was labored and increased in speed, the corset making it even harder to breathe than normal didn't help at all.

"I can't breathe..." Regina uttered and Emma pulled back slowly, kissing the woman softly as she untied the corset and relieved the Queen of her confinements. The brunette held onto Emma's shoulders and slid one of her hands into the curly, golden hair as she deepened the kiss. Emma worked on the last of the corset and threw it aside while responding to the kiss eagerly.

Surely they kissed before, but never like this, never this passionately and deeply, lost in the divine pleasure of it. The blonde slowly pulled back and licked the Queen's lips, which were now devoid of lipstick. She smirked and slid her hands over the woman's torso.  
"Can you breathe now?" She asked and looked as normally hazel eyes had turned dark with desire and were watching her every move with anticipation. The Queen shook her head and panted.  
"No." She leaned forward and whispered over the girl's lips. "Perhaps you should take off more." She suggested, making Emma smirk with glee.  
"Yes, your Majesty." She said and slid her hands over the woman's back, pulling down the zipper before pushing the velvet fabric over the smooth shoulders, baring perfect olive toned skin. Emma leaned down and kissed the bare shoulder. She pulled the dress down her Queen's arms and slowly revealed the woman's full yet perky breasts. Emma had seen them before, but never from this close. She admired the view before sliding her hands over the soft mounds and gently squeezing the nipples between her fingers. The Queen let out a low moan and arched her back, her hands holding onto the armrests of the chair as her nails clawed at the wood.

Emma then decided she had enough of this chair and got up, pulling the Queen up roughly, making her bump into her. She wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and kissed her deeply.  
"Kick off your shoes." The blonde groaned. The Queen did as ordered and kicked off her incredibly high shoes. Emma pushed the fabric of the Queen's dress down her body and over her ass until eventually it fell to the floor. Regina pressed up against Emma and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her into another searing kiss while undoing the apron and maid dress. She wanted to feel her, skin against skin as equals.

The blonde slid her hands over Regina's back and slowly to her ass, squeezing it gently before lifting her up and bringing her to the bed. Regina let out a soft yelp as she was dropped on the bed and bounced one, two times before lying on her back properly. Emma slid her own dress from her body and let it drop to the floor before crawling between the Queen's legs. Their eyes connected, drawing each other in and never letting go until their mouths were connected and their bodies pressed together.  
"I want you, all of you; Regina."


	10. Burning Sensation

"Didn't they say breakfast is at 10?" Snow asked Charming and he shrugged.  
"Well, we're here, but where are they?" He looked around and motioned to one of the servants. "Where is Queen Regina and Emma?" He asked and the servant smiled.  
"Emma should be dressing her Majesty right about now, shouldn't be long." Is what was said, but that was now a good hour ago.

"I'm going to go find them..." Charming said and got up. Snow took the man by the wrist and pulled him down.  
"You will do no such thing." She said and stifled a laugh.  
"Why?"  
"Trust me, you don't want to walk in on anything of that sort." Snow said and decided to get started on breakfast just as Regina burst into the room, looking more than a little disheveled with Emma in tow.  
"My apologies... I was otherwise occupied." The Queen said and sat down quickly. "Please, don't let me stop you." She said and motioned to the food.

Snow White was laughing behind her hand and the Queen raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, but what is so funny?" She asked and bit her lip.  
"My apologies Regina... I will tell you after we finish breakfast." Snow said and smiled politely before starting to eat her breakfast. Charming sat and watched, but didn't quite understand what was so entertaining to his wife. He just let it go and started eating.

After breakfast, Snow pulled Regina aside and guided her to a different room, leaving Emma and Charming behind.  
"What are you doing?" Regina asked and wanted to pull away from the woman.  
"Trust me, you'll want to know." Snow opened the door to the library and entered with Regina before shutting the door and leaning against it. "Your dress is inside out." She slowly turned to the Queen and bit her lip, trying to hold back another laugh. Regina looked down and gasped, a thick blush appearing on her cheeks. She quickly waved her hands around and fixed her look before letting out a long sigh.  
"I'm sorry..." Regina said and looked up at Snow. "I was..."  
"Otherwise occupied." Snow finished for her and smirked. "I know. Charming wanted to go and find you. I convinced him otherwise." She leaned back against the door and chuckled. "I don't think he would have been ready for that."  
"I don't think  _I_  would be ready for that..." Regina scoffed and bit her lip.

"Well, Emma got what she wanted." Snow mused and Regina frowned in question. "I spoke to her last night... I asked her if you two had been  _together_  yet."   
"What did she tell you?" Regina asked curiously.  
"Well... What she said was, and I quote  _'What?! No... Oh god, I wish.'._ " Those words made Regina blush deeply.  
"I think she got more than she bargained for." The Queen turned around and went to sit on one of the couches.  
"How that so?" Snow asked and pushed off of the door. The brunette was reluctant to answer that so instead she went about it another way.  
"I put a silencing spell on my room for good reason." She looked away but Snow didn't miss the color that rose in the woman's cheeks.  
"I see~"

Emma knocked on the library door and slowly entered.  
"Your Majesty? Would you like some tea?" She asked and Regina turned to look at her, her face still a little flushed.  
"Yes, please." She looked at the fingers that were curled around the wood of the door and instantly remembered where those had been earlier. She shivered and bit her lip, trying to calm herself down, but it was useless. The young adult was driving her to the bring of insanity. The Queen wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her arms as she could feel the heat of where Emma had touched her only hours earlier. Regina shifted in her seat and curled up a little.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked and Regina shook her head. There was no point hiding it since it was rather obvious she was not OK.  
"No..." Her voice was shaky even if she willed it not to be.  
"Should I get a doctor?"  
"No... It's not a physical problem in that sense." She said and looked up at Snow. "You and Charming, you're true loves right?" The Queen asked and Snow nodded even though everyone knew the answer to that question.  
"Emma is the product of true love." Snow said and frowned. "She's the savior." She explained and sat down next to Regina. "But what does that have to do with this?" She asked and put her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
"I think she has magic."  
"Why would you say that?" Snow asked and frowned.  
"Because my body is burning up where she touched me. And I don't mean the kind where you long for more..."  
"You mean to say she put a spell on your body?" Snow's eyes went wide.  
"I don't think she meant to, or even knows she can..." Regina sobbed and laughed at the same time. "I'm sorry..." Regina then just disappeared in a cloud of purple. Emma entered the room with tea and frowned, seeing the remainder of smoke disappear.  
"Where did she go?" She asked Snow and frowned. The girl put the tray down and looked at her mother. "Did you do something to her?"  
"I think you did something to her." Snow chuckled and looked at Emma. "Go find Regina, she needs your help more than you know."


	11. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning :)

Emma rushed through the hallways as she went to look for Regina. Luckily this time she wasn't really hiding, but more of a concealing herself from the rest of the world as she was holed up in her room, sitting in a corner with her back pressed to the cold wall.

"Why are you sitting there?" Emma asked and closed the door. She moved over to the woman sitting on the floor and crouched down.  
"Because my body is burning up." The woman panted and bit her lip, her eyes flicking up to Emma's.  
"Do you have a fever again? You were fine earlier."  
"It's not a fever Emma..." She said and took the woman's hand. "It's you... your hands, everywhere they touched me, my skin burns up and wants more." The woman sobbed.  
"I didn't realize you wanted me that badly." Emma smirked and licked her lips. The Queen looked magnificent, even in excruciating need.  
"No... Emma. You touched me with magic." She tried to explain.  
"What? How, I'm just a regular girl."  
"No, you're the product of true love. The most powerful magic of all. You unknowingly used it on my body." Regina chuckled. "Trust me, I wasn't complaining earlier, but I'd like there to be an end to it at some point."  
"How do I stop it?" Emma looked at her hands and bit her lip. "I didn't mean to make you suffer like this." She was more worried now than anything else. Regina crawled over to Emma and kissed her.  
"Finish the job." She whispered and pushed Emma down slowly, kissing her deeply. The blonde grabbed Regina and held her close.  
"Okay."

Earlier they had to stop halfway through as a servant who normally cleaned Regina's room as she was having breakfast suddenly burst into the room. It was then that Regina realized what time it was and so they had to stop halfway through.

Emma carried the Queen to the bed and gently put her down on it, kissing her softly. Regina held the blonde around her neck, pulling her down on top of her body, wrapping her arms all around Emma. The girl chuckled and kissed over the Queen's neck.  
"How am I supposed to undress you if I can't move?" She purred against the woman's skin and grinned a little. Regina waved her hands and suddenly they were both naked.  
"I think we're past that now..." She panted and wrapped her legs around the girl's waist. Emma giggled softly and used her arms to push herself up a little, looking at Regina as she was lying there under her, completely bare for her eyes to feast on.  
"Way past that..." The blonde whispered and slid her hand down the woman's body slowly starting at her neck, down between the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. Regina's breath hitched a little as she as rather ticklish on her stomach. Emma smirked as she watched the muscles shift beneath smooth skin. The girl leaned down and wrapped her arm around the woman's waist, making her back arch while she wrapped her lips around a perky nipple, sucking the hard nub into her mouth and rubbing her tongue around it. Regina slid her hands into the blonde hair and fisted it, encouraging the younger woman to do more.

"Yes..." Regina hissed as Emma bit around her nipple and sucked harder. The brunette let out a strangled moan and rolled her hips against Emma's. "Please..." She pleaded and wrapped her legs tighter around the younger woman. The blonde smirked a little and moved her hips to meet the other's movements. She kissed up over Regina's body until she reached her lips.  
"What is it you want?" She purred and looked into the watery hazel eyes.  
"Emma..."  
"You're going to have to be more specific." The blonde chuckled and rubbed her hips against the other's again.  
"Fuck..." Regina breathed out as she felt the friction. She was craving more of it and she was going to get it one way or another.

The Queen rolled them over and moved to straddle the blonde's thigh, rubbing herself onto it, her thigh rubbing Emma in the process.

"Shit..." Emma groaned and grabbed Regina's hips, rolling her own to meet the woman's erratic movements. The blonde could feel how wet the Queen was as her juices covered her thigh, making it extremely slick. She was mesmerized watching the Queen rub herself onto her thigh, her breasts bouncing and moans spilling from those perfect lips. Emma sat up, leaning on one arm while pulling the Queen closer to her body, sharing a sloppy kiss with her as neither felt like they could stop moving. The blonde's hand wandered down the Queen's body and slowly slid between her thigh and the wet core. She slid her fingers further and slowly dipped them inside of Regina, feeling her inner walls grip onto them and the hot, wetness inside. Regina moaned hotly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.  
"Move them." She whispered and rolled her hips onto the fingers, fucking herself on them. She slowly slid her hand down to Emma's core and slid her fingers inside, wriggling them before thrusting them, showing the younger woman what she meant. The blonde leaned forward more and used the hand she leaned on before to grab the woman's arm, moaning into her shoulder.  
"Re-Regina." Emma gasped and moved her hips a little, slowly moving her fingers inside of the Queen as well to return the favor.

They were both moaning hotly as their movement became more erratic as time passed. The blonde held onto Regina's wrist as she sobbed.  
"Regina... I'm..." The girl's face flooded with pleasure as she came around the brunette's fingers, a choked cry leaving her lips. The Queen was in awe as she witnessed her lover's pleasure, feeling her tighten around her fingers and how she jerked on top of them as orgasm wrecked her body. The Queen followed soon after, just the sheer beauty of Emma's pleasure sending her over the edge as well. Regina held onto the blonde tightly, sliding her hand into the blonde tresses and gasped for air as she slowly came down from her high of orgasm.

The Queen slowly moved to lie the girl down and moved to lie beside her, holding her hand. Regina's body no longer burned with need which made her sigh of relief. She was going to have to teach Emma to control her magic because she didn't feel like having to go through that every time. She chuckled softly and looked at Emma who moved to smile at her in return.  
"What's so funny?" She asked and moved to roll on her side, cuddling up to Regina.  
"Nothing, I'm just glad my skin is no longer on fire." She smirked and kissed Emma. "You can drop all your other studies, we're focusing on controlling your magic first." Regina notified the girl which just made Emma smirk.  
"You don't want me to drive you crazy?~" She asked and the brunette bit her lip.  
"Well, not that it's not nice but..."  
"Maybe I should touch you all over again." Emma sat up and held out her hands. Regina quickly grabbed her by the wrists and shook her head violently.  
"No, once is more than plenty in one day."  
"But..."  
"I insist." She waved her hands and cuffed the girl's wrists with a smirk. "No more magic for you today."


	12. Duck And Cover

"Focus Emma!" Regina said and looked at the candle the woman was supposed to light.  
"How can I possibly focus when you're yelling into my ear?!" Emma groaned.  
"And when the wind blows... Or when people point their swords and arrows at you."  
"C'mon Regina, it's not fair I'm just starting."  
"Perhaps you need a little more incentive." Regina mused and sat down before conjuring a whole row of candles. "For every candle you light, a piece of my clothes will disappear." This made Emma smirk widely.  
"And if I light them all?" She asked and licked her lips.  
"I doubt you can do it... But if you do, I'll let you have your way with me tonight." That clearly motivated the woman. She closed her eyes and focused really hard, making all the candles burn in one go. Regina gasped and pouted.  
"You were holding back, weren't you?!"  
"Maybe." Emma grinned and moved to sit in the Queen's lap, making her clothes disappear. "A promise is a promise." She grinned.  
"You're hopeless." Regina teleported from under the woman and reappeared behind her, all dressed.

"Seeing you have no issue lighting a candle, let's see how you'll do." Regina summoned a fireball and smirked at Emma.  
"Wait, hold on!" But Regina already threw it. Emma rolled out of the way and watched the woman's throne burn. "I said hold on!" The girl gasped and looked at the Queen in shock.  
"Your enemy won't wait for you to prepare yourself either Emma." She summoned another fireball and threw it. The blonde up and ran before throwing her hands out, sending a shock-wave of magic towards the Queen and blowing her right into the wall.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Emma ran over to Regina who just laughed and got up.  
"That's the spirit." She conjured two fireballs and threw them into the blonde's direction. She held up her arms and created a shield to protect her from the flames as they burst apart against it.

Snow White and Charming entered the throne room where the two of them were practicing and watched as the flames enveloped their daughter as well as watched the throne burn.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Snow gasped and watched as Regina threw another fireball at the blonde, but before it hit, Emma was standing behind the Queen and had her pushed against a wall. Regina chuckled and blasted the girl right off her before turning to Snow and Charming.  
"We're just practicing magic." She said and helped Emma back up. She cleaned up the girl's clothes and waved her hand around to restore the room to how it should be. "She's quite good at it."  
"I'll say." Emma smirked and waved her hand, switching their clothes, turning Regina into the maid and herself into the Queen before sitting in the throne with a smirk. The Queen looked down at the clothes and snorted.  
"Well, at least I'm not naked." She had barely spoken or the clothes were gone entirely. "Emma Swan! Return my clothes immediately."  
"I can't watch this..." Charming said and Snow covered her eyes quickly.  
"Let us know when you're done..." She said and marched backwards, pulling her husband along.

Regina glared at Emma who just laughed softly.  
"That should teach them to come in without knocking." She looked at the Queen and got up, wrapping her arms around the woman before kissing her softly. "You're not too angry I hope." She whispered and looked worried. Regina's steel face cracked slowly until she started laughing.  
"No, I'm not angry." She snorted and let her head fall on the girl's shoulder. "That was kind of funny." She said and looked at Emma before kissing her, switching their clothes back in the process.

"Did you mean it though, that I'm getting better?" Emma asked and Regina nodded, taking her hand.  
"You're picking it up really fast. I'm proud of you." The Queen smiled gently at the blonde and kissed her cheek. "Now, let's have lunch. That's probably why they came looking for us in the first place." The brunette guided the two of them out of the throne-room and took them to the dining-hall where the lunch was already setup and ready to be eaten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regina and Emma stood outside to say goodbye to Snow and Charming. They had been there for two weeks and it was clearly time to go back.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to become a princess?" Charming asked and Emma shook her head.  
"No, I like my life here... It's simple and most of all, doesn't require me to wear a corset." She chuckled and Regina smirked a little.  
"I can fix that." She whispered so only Emma would hear.  
"No, please don't..." The blonde chuckled and squeezed the Queen's hand.  
"Well, in that case. I would love it if the two of you would visit us some time so I can repay your hospitality Regina. I really mean it." The Queen of the White kingdom looked at Regina with sincere eyes and smiled. Regina nodded.  
"We will. Perhaps some time we should talk business as well. My people are working hard and are making excellent goods that your kingdom might be in need off."  
"I would be honored." Charming said and everyone bowed politely before the couple went on their merry way back.

Emma held onto Regina's hand and looked at her.  
"Seriously, don't make me wear a corset..." She turned and went into the castle. Regina grinned and followed her.  
"Well Princess~ that is entirely up to me still."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few months later, Regina and Emma were still practicing magic. They did so almost daily to get Emma's skills up to par with her own.

"Excellent." Regina said and smiled as she watched the woman concentrate while performing an extremely hard spell. The pentagram that had been drawn on the floor lit up and a huge suit of armor appeared, rising out of the ground and holding a sword. Once the spell was complete, the knight knelled in front of Emma.  
"What is it?" She asked and looked at what she had summoned.  
"It's a totem of some sort. It will protect and fight for you. It's not used much but it can come in handy when you're in a real bind and need a distraction." The Queen said and looked at the white knight in front of them.  
"Now, to make it fight simply will it to. Protection works pretty much the same way. If you want it gone, simply release the spell. Over time you will get faster at conjuring it, even without a pentagram." The brunette explained. Emma was fascinated by the totem. She made it stand up and swing the sword a few times before having it sit down like a baby.

"This is hilarious." She chuckled and looked at Regina. "What is yours like?" She then asked and Regina smiled gently.  
"I never did manage to conjure one." She said honestly. Emma frowned.  
"How could you not? You're one of the most powerful witches!"  
"And yet... I never have been able to." Regina took Emma's hand. "I'm so proud of you; Emma."  
"No, try again. There is no way that I can do this and you can't..." The blonde puffed out her cheeks.  
"Fine, but don't get disappointed if nothing happens." The Queen said and turned to the pentagram, holding her hands out and tried to focus on summoning. The blonde watched curiously as the pentagram lit up, but soon after, the light died again.  
"What happened?" She asked and looked at Regina.  
"This is what always happened when I tried. It would light up, but then it would just fizzle and die."  
"Well... You said it does take different shape for everyone. What if yours is just invisible?" The woman tried and smiled. Regina chuckled.  
"I highly doubt that..." She crossed her arms and looked down at the markings. "I guess we have officially established you're a better witch than I am."


	13. The Swan And The Queen

"I'm not too sure about this Emma..." Regina eyed her dress hesitantly and then looked from Emma to the entrance of the White kingdom.  
"I dressed up like a princess for you, now it's only fair that for once you don't look like you're going to murder someone." She grinned and held out her hand for the brunette to take. "You look beautiful okay, please..." Emma took the Queen's hand and pulled her out of the carriage. The woman awkwardly stood beside the blonde. Emma was wearing a beautiful red dress while the Queen wore a teal dress. She shifted on her feet as she felt rather awkward in such a bright color. The woman's dark brown, curly hair spilled over her shoulders and framed her face. She worried her lip a bit and looked at Emma.  
"I'm sorry I'm just... I can't." The Queen moved her hands to change it, but the King and Queen of the White kingdom had already come out.

"Welcome!" Charming greeted them and Snow smiled brightly.  
"Emma; Regina, you both look stunning." She said and welcomed the women into the castle. Regina cringed a little and sighed, dropping her hands. It was too late to change now. Emma just smirked in victory and took the woman's hand gently in her own, squeezing it.  
"Thank you, Snow; Charming." Regina regarded them politely and smiled. Emma did the same and curtsied.  
"Let's go inside shall we." Charming motioned his arm to the door, inviting the women into the castle. The White couple went inside and the two women followed suit.

"You can marry me in black for all I care." Emma whispered into the woman's ear and giggled as she could tell Regina was extremely uncomfortable.  
"I'll keep you to that promise." The Queen said and squeezed her lover's hand, a small smile appearing on her lips. Emma treasured those little smiles.

"Was your trip comfortable?" Charming asked and a pair of doors opened. They all entered the dining-hall where lunch was served.  
"Yes, thank you. The trip is much faster now with the new road." The Queen smiled and moved to sit down. The others followed and got comfortable in their chairs.  
"The road also made trade a lot easier." Charming smiled. "I have to thank you for helping build it."  
"No, please... It's beneficial for both our kingdoms. It was the most natural thing to do."

Over the months that had past since the White kingdom's couple had visited the Dark Palace, trade was officially established. Soon it became clear it would be easier to have a direct road between the kingdoms and so, Regina made one. She had the trees cleared so the wood could be reused before using her magic to make a nice flat road where carriages could easily get from A to B.

"That road has been a real blessing Regina, so please, take the compliment for once." Snow chuckled and looked at Emma who laughed softly. Even after all this time, Regina could hardly take a compliment for doing good.  
"She's right you know. Even the villagers are extremely happy with the road." Emma added.  
"I'm sure they still use my  _cute_  little nickname..." Regina quipped. Emma sighed and squeezed the woman's hand.  
"They don't. You know I go down to the village quite often, and all I hear is how much they appreciate that you gave them roads, helped them build their villages and turned them into cities, establish trade and gave everyone a home to live in."  
"Our kingdom is much the same Regina. We haven't used that  _e_  word for a long time here." Snow said and frowned. "Everyone can see you're trying. Sure we have had bad blood in the past, but that's what it is... In the past." Snow looked from Regina to Charming and smiled. "I think we both agree on that, don't we?" The man nodded in agreement with his wife and looked at Emma.  
"You even unknowingly took great care of our daughter." He added. Emma blushed deeply.  
"More than you think." She whispered and Regina snickered a little.  
"I doubt he wants to know those details; dear." She said and worried her lip before looking at the Charmings.

"I know this isn't how things usually go but... The reason why we came here today is because..." Regina had a hard time getting to the point so Emma took over.  
"Mom, dad... We're engaged." The blonde said bluntly and Snow dropped her fork.  
"I'm sorry, what?" She looked from Emma to Regina who was blushing a little. "I sense a story." The woman's lips curled into a smirk.  
"The fact they're both women doesn't bother you?" Charming looked at his wife.  
"No... Why would it?" She frowned and looked at the man. "Does it bother you?"  
"Eh..."  
"Well, no matter. No one asked for your opinion anyway." Snow chuckled and looked at the two women with glee. "So, what is making Regina color so badly. Last time I saw that she had quite a different problem."  
"Please, don't even bring that up... I had almost forgotten about that." Regina leaned her forehead on her hand and sighed.  
"Well... I think it's more because I asked her to marry me before she could." Emma giggled and held the woman's hand.  
"I was going to ask you..." Regina huffed a little.  
"I know." Emma pulled the woman closer and kissed her cheek. "But I beat you to it." She smiled brightly and cupped the woman's cheek.

Snow watched the two interact and smiled brightly.  
"This is excellent news! Don't you agree Charming?" She looked at the man and frowned as he was still a little stunned. "Well, go on, say something..." Snow said softly and elbowed the man.  
"I'm sorry... I was still at 'we're engaged'." He murmured and sighed. "Is this really what you want Emma?" He asked and looked at her seriously. The woman nodded and smiled.  
"More than anything."  
"Then who am I to stop you." The man smiled gently and looked at Regina. "You better take good care of my daughter... And you have my blessing."  
"She takes care of me more than the other way around." The woman said softly but smiled. "Thank you..."

"This calls for celebration. More wine!" Snow laughed and looked at a servant who bowed and went to get more wine. "My daughter is going to be a Queen regardless." She smirked and Emma gasped.  
"That's right Emma, you forgot about that, didn't you?" Regina chuckled. "By marrying me, you automatically become Queen."  
"No corsets, please, I'll do whatever you want me to do, but no corsets!" Emma pleaded.  
"Why are you so against corsets anyway?" Snow frowned.  
"She's been yelling no corsets since we left the Dark Palace." Charming said and leaned forward in wonder. Regina wanted to speak but Emma clamped her hand over the woman's mouth.  
"No, they don't need to know." She hissed, but Regina just smirked and magically bound Emma's hands behind her back.  
"Now they certainly want to know, Princess~" The woman chuckled and sipped her wine before leaning back. "I laced her into one of my many corsets. She then thought it was an excellent time to intensely osculate to the point she couldn't breathe. At least I got my revenge for that one time..." She smirked slightly and glanced at Emma.  
"What does...?" Charming whispered to Snow who quickly cut him off.  
 _"Kiss. It means kiss."_


	14. Heart To Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of attempted suicide and rape.

****Emma had gone with Charming to explore the White kingdom while Regina and Snow walked through the gardens of the White Castle.

"If you told me 10 years ago that I would be walking through the gardens, arms linked with the former Evil Queen... I'm sure I would have made that person suffer for it." Snow chuckled.  
"I would have probably put that person's head on a spike." Regina chuckled as well and looked at Snow.  
"I'm really sorry about Daniel." Snow said softly and worried her lip. "I had no idea Cora was so twisted and hellbent on making you Queen." The younger woman said and sighed.  
"In hindsight I don't blame you. Besides, who is dumb enough to tell a ten-year-old a secret like that. It's my own damn fault." Regina snorted.  
"I guess. But ultimately, what she did was wrong. It wasn't right of her to make you marry my father."  
"Let's just forget about it... I don't want to talk about him." The subject clearly made the woman uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you remember him very differently than I do."  
"You were ten...Of course you see him as a hero even if he's a..." Regina didn't finish that however. "Nevermind." Snow looked at the brunette and gently squeezed her arm.  
"I was sneaking around the castle once... That night I saw him leaving your room and I heard you cry. I didn't understand back then, but I think I get what happened behind those doors." Snow spoke softly.

"They never tell you about those 'Queenly duties' do they." Regina quipped. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I regret having him killed, because I don't."  
"For once, I don't blame you. He treated you badly, even I realize that now. Killing him may have gone a little far... But it's so long ago now, it no longer matters."

The two kept walking until they eventually reached a terrace and sat down at the small table.  
"What happened in that forest fire a few years ago? We could see it from our bedroom window." Snow asked and frowned. "It was a huge blaze until it finally disappeared. We could tell it was magic and not a regular fire."

Regina kept silent for a long time until she eventually opened her mouth, carefully choosing her words.  
"I tried to kill myself." Was all that came out. Snow gasped and looked at the woman with gentle eyes and took her hand.  
"But why?"  
"Because I realized that I had lost everything... even my anger, the only thing that kept me going, that endless anger and rage..."  
"So, what happened? I'm glad you didn't go through with it, don't get me wrong..."

"Emma." Regina looked at Snow and smiled a little. "She saved me." A small tear slipped the Queen's watery eyes. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting to appear weak in front of her former enemy.  
"It's ok; Regina." Snow said softly and smiled, encouraging the woman.  
"I was determined to go through with it... I had the fire already conjured when she just ran through the fire, endangering her own life only to cling to me and not letting go."

It was silent for a while before Snow spoke.  
"Emma was born to be the Savior... To save us if you actually managed to curse us all. But now... I think she was born to save you." Snow smiled. "Just think about it... She has been with you all this time, pulling you away from the edge of madness and instead gave you everything you needed."  
"Even so, you sent her off at birth not even knowing where she would end up. None of that was planned..."  
"No, but fate did." The woman smiled brightly. "Fate brought you my daughter." The woman was convinced of her revelation. "How did you meet her?" She asked and tilted her head. Regina wasn't so sure about this but went along.  
"I had run off into the gardens, I was... Depressed." The woman bit her lip. "It was the day Daniel died and I just wanted to be left alone, but she found me in the labyrinth. She was lost I had never seen her before that day."  
"She came to you when you most needed it." Snow confirmed her theory. "I'm sure the same happened that day in the forest."  
"Like you said before, it was a huge blaze, no one could have missed that." Regina groaned.  
"Even so, she came to you and stopped you. She saved you."

The woman's speeches of hope normally pissed Regina off immensely, but this time she was making sense. Perhaps it was true what the woman had said, extremely coincidental but true.

Regina chuckled and looked at Snow.  
"If you keep going, I might actually believe in that whole hope thing you have going on for you." She smirked and Snow chuckled.  
"Well, maybe one day~" She said and got up. "Let's go back to the castle. I'm sure team adventure will have returned by now." She held her arm out to Regina who took it and leaned against Snow a little.  
"Team adventure better take a bath before joining us for dinner." Regina quipped and smirked.


	15. As Promised

It was a beautiful spring day, the castle gardens were completely decorated with flowers and chairs were set for the wedding. The guests were slowly filling up the seats and villagers had gathered at the castle gates as they were excited to see their redeemed Queen get married to the love of her life, Emma Swan the princess of the White kingdom.

Today, the two kingdoms were going to be officially reunited as one.

Regina looked nervously into the mirror as she gave herself a once over. She had loosely braided her hair and put some flowers in it. As promised, she was wearing a black wedding gown which showed off her wonderful bosom, laced her waist in tightly with a huge skirt beneath the corset. Snow knocked on the door and entered the Queen's room.  
"Regina?! Why are you wearing black?" She gasped and bit her lip.  
"Emma told me she would marry me even if I wore a black gown." Regina chuckled and winked. "I do keep my promises." She said and put on a few accessories before putting her tiara in her hair.   
"A black gown though..." Snow said and sighed.  
"Don't worry so much Snow, when have I ever let anyone down when it comes to an entrance?" The woman winked. The raven-haired woman chuckled and shook her head.  
"You perfectly ruined our wedding, thank you very much." Snow said.  
"Don't even think about it." Regina smirked. Snow gasped in fake offence.  
"I wouldn't dare~! But with that gown you look like you're attending a funeral." She moved closer and looked into the closet, still seeing only dark colors in there. "Then again, you look like you're attending a funeral every day."  
"Well, it sort of is a funeral, isn't it?" Regina mused with a smile.  
"How so?! A wedding is nothing like a funeral!" The woman exclaimed.  
"It's the funeral of my darkness." Regina turned to Snow and smiled. The woman caught on quickly and chuckled.  
"I suppose, it is." Snow moved closer and readjusted the tiara on Regina's head. "Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma was anxiously waiting for Regina at the altar. The princess shifted from one foot to the other, her long white skirt swaying as she moved. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and held a bouquet of white flowers. She saw her mother move to her seat with a grin plastered on her face. She didn't quite understand what the woman was grinning about until suddenly a haze of purple smoke appeared. There was Regina, wearing a black gown and next to her was Charming, walking her down the isle. Everyone was rather confused at the choice of color, but Emma started laughing softly, tears escaping her eyes as she saw the scene unfold. Eventually the woman was standing next to her with the brightest smile on her face.  
"Hello beautiful." Emma said softly and took Regina's hands in her own.  
"Hello princess~" Regina chuckled and bit her lip lightly before turning to the minister.

The women held onto each other's hands tightly as they exchanged their vows. A few tears slipped here and there, but they never let go of each other's hands.  
"I do..." Emma said and smiled at Regina as she slipped the ring around the woman's finger.  
"I do." Regina sniffled a little and let out a soft laugh as she slid the ring around Emma's finger.  
"Then I now pronounce you, married. You may kiss the bride." As soon as the man had spoken, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer, Regina slid her arms around the woman's neck and kissed her softly. As they kiss, Regina's dress slowly changed color, turning into a pure white gown.

They slowly parted the kiss and Emma looked down at Regina and smiled, taking her hand as they walked down the isle and towards the carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a carriage ride though the town so the whole kingdom could celebrate with the happy couple, they arrived home again and were greeted and congratulated by the entire staff of the Dark Palace.  
"Welcome back Queen Regina, Queen Emma."  
"I'm going to have to get used to that title..." Emma said softly and held onto Regina's arm. The older woman chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"It will happen sooner than you might think." She said before thanking everyone and going up to their now officially shared bedroom. Before Regina could open the door however, Emma swept her off her feet, making the Queen yelp in surprise. Emma chuckled and smiled.  
"This doorstep will do." She grinned and Regina chuckled, waving her hand to open the door so her wife could carry her into the bedroom. Emma kicked the door closed behind them and slowly put the woman down on the bed, kissing her softly on the lips. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed back passionately, loving the feel of their lips together.

Eventually Emma pulled back and held Regina's hands, looking at the rings they exchanged.  
"We're really married now." The blonde said softly making the brunette laugh.  
"Yes Emma, we're really married." She said and pulled the woman into her lap. "I half expected you to show up in a prince costume instead." Regina smirked at the blonde. Emma gasped.  
"I should have! It would have been so much easier to move around in..." She said and looked at the dress she was still wearing. "But your dress was a nice surprise." A genuine smile spread over Emma's lips. She cupped her wife's cheek and tilted her head. "How did you do it?"  
"Magic of course." Regina chuckled and kissed the woman. "The dress was always white, I just made it black with a cloaking spell that I released the moment you kissed me."  
"You mean, the moment you were distracted." Emma grinned.  
"Maybe." The woman giggled and entwined their hands, lacing their fingers together. "I was occupied by the wonderful feel of your lips against mine."  
"Perhaps we should repeat that then."  
"Perhaps you should shut up and repeat that repeatedly..."

"Yes, your Majesty."


	16. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with magic penis - skip to the timeskip if you want.

****"Em... Emma!" Regina arched her back off the bed as she held onto the Savior with all her might, her nails raking down the woman's back leaving angry looking scratch marks in their wake.

"Regina..." Emma moaned into the woman's ear, shivering as she came undone as well.

A bright light emanated from the both of them, a shock-wave of true love's magic traveling through the enchanted forest. Regina was still trying to catch her breath as she looked at Emma and chuckled softly. The younger woman looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"Did we do that?" She asked and the brunette nodded, sliding her hand through the silky blonde hair.  
"Yes... We did that." She said softly and held Emma close, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her as she was so incredibly happy right now.  
"I hope that won't happen every time we conjure one of those..." Emma pointed at her nether regions where the magic cock was just now. "Everyone will know what we're up to." She smirked and Regina hit her on the back.  
"It's just proof that we love each other... a lot." She smiled and nuzzled into woman's neck. "And a magical phallus has nothing to do with that." She notified the woman and moved to lie on her side, curling up with her wife in her arms.

~*~*~*~A month later~*~*~*~

The blonde sat next to Regina, rubbing her back as the woman threw up repeatedly into the bucket.  
"Did you eat something bad?" She asked softly and Regina shook her head. This had happened a few mornings in a row now and whenever she got a whiff of something that she didn't agree with, she quickly felt queasy.  
"No, I don't think this has anything to do with food." She whimpered and let Emma wipe her mouth with a towel.  
"What is it then?" She asked and frowned.  
"I have a hunch, but I'm not telling yet." Regina chuckled and got up again, sliding her arms around her blonde Queen. "But it's nothing bad, I promise."

Even with how sick Regina seemed at times, Emma noticed how cheerful the Queen was even if she couldn't quite explain why. She just went with the flow and proceeded to stand by her wife as she took care of important business for the kingdom. Regina had instructed Emma to pay attention 'because you will have to take over at some point' is what she had said.

After about two more months of watching her wife throw up she was quite done with the mystery.  
"You're going to have to explain to me why you keep getting sick so much..." Emma sighed and held her wife close, pulling her into her lap as she hugged her tight. "I don't want to lose you, you know how much I love you." The blonde looked into the beautiful hazel eyes and cupped the woman's cheek, rubbing her thumb over the cheekbone.  
"I'm not going to die." Regina chuckled and kissed the blonde softly. "I'm doing the opposite really, for once I'm creating life." She whispered and looking into the deep pools of green in the hope that the woman would catch on.  
"Creating life?" Emma asked softly and slid her hand over the woman's stomach, feeling the bump there. Lately the woman had been wearing flowy dresses and no corsets. Emma gasped and chuckled as it suddenly clicked. "You're pregnant?!" She asked and Regina smiled and nodded slowly.  
"We're expecting a baby Emma." She kissed the woman softly and smiled into the kiss.  
"But I thought you said you couldn't... Like... Ever..."  
"So did I. Long ago I drank a potion that made me infertile, but I have a hunch that that one time we... You know." The woman chuckled awkwardly.  
"True love can break any curse." Emma said and smirked. "Looks like I did a good job." The blonde grinned widely as Regina swatted at her shoulder.  
"So, will you pay attention in meetings now or no?"  
"I will do anything you ask of me, your Majesty." She purred and kissed Regina deeply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You didn't have to come all the way here~" Snow said and welcomed her daughter and daughter-in-law with open arms. "You could have sent a messenger about the trades." She said and Regina chuckled.  
"The trade was just a pretense... We're actually here with other business." She said and looked at Emma with a bright smile. Snow observed the women and then looked at Regina closely.  
"I think I can guess what it is." She smiled and then bounced excitedly. "You're absolutely glowing!" She said and hugged Regina tightly. The woman yelped, not having expected such an assaulting hug all of a sudden. "Let's get inside... It's cold out here." She said and linked her arms with her guests before guiding them inside.  
"Where is dad?" Emma asked and Snow chuckled.  
"He's off, as per usual... There is a winter festival coming up in the village and he's helping with the preparations." She explained and took them to a comfortable room and made them sit before ordering a servant to get some tea.  
"You should wait for him to come back, I'm sure you want to tell him yourself." Emma nodded at her mother and smiled.  
"You're not even going to ask how it happened?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow.  
"I have a clue when it happened. I'm sure that light that woke everyone up in the middle of the night had something to do with it." The woman smirked and chuckled. "True Love magic is powerful Emma, more powerful than any curse."  
"I'm physical proof..." Regina said and smoothed her dress down, showing off her baby bump in the process.  
"I still don't understand why you drank that potion." Emma said softly and bit her lip.  
"What potion?" Snow frowned.  
"Remember what I told you about your father? I made adequately sure that I would never bare his children, also to stick it to my mother." Regina explained to snow. Emma looked at the two women but she had heard the story before. She knew that Regina's mother was a bitch and the man she was forced to marry was less than desirable.

Soon enough, tea was brought in and served. As the servant left the room, Charming walked in and smiled.  
"Emma! I heard you and Regina had come to visit." He smiled and sat next to his wife. "I'm sorry, I was..."  
"Helping with the winter festival. So we heard." Regina finished for him and chuckled.  
"I'm curious to see it now. I've never been there." Emma said and her wife looked at her.  
"Well, we could go if you want to see it. I'm sure it will be nice." She smiled as she watched Emma's face light up.  
"Yes, please." She said and smiled before sipping her tea.

"So what brings you here? I thought it was about a trade but now that I'm here it doesn't look like business." He chuckled and looked at his wife.  
"Dad, truth is..." Emma looked at Regina and held her closer. "You're going to be a grandfather." The blonde broke the news to him and after a few moments it clicked.  
"You're pregnant?!"  
"Well, Regina is." Emma chuckled. "But yes, we're expecting."  
"That's wonderful! Congratulations." The man smiled brightly and looked at his wife. "We're going to be grandparents."


	17. Our Happy Ending (Epilogue)

"I fucking hate you, this is all  _your_  fault!" Regina yelled before another contraction hit her like a truck. She squeezed Emma's hand tightly and cried out.  
"I know baby, it's okay... Everything will be fine soon." Emma smiled and kissed her wife's forehead before dabbing a cold towel on it. More profanities came from Regina's mouth followed by sobs and cries of pain before the only sound that filled the room were the cries of their baby.

"Congratulations; your Majesty. It's a boy." The servant smiled and wrapped a blanket around the baby before putting him in the mother's arms. Regina burst out with a whole new set of tears and looked up at Emma.  
"Look Emma..." She sobbed happily. Emma kissed Regina's temple and held her close as she looked at her son.  
"He's beautiful." She said and gently played with his hand, watching it curl around her finger.

"Hello Henry, we're your mothers." Regina said softly and gently rocked her baby.  
"Henry." Emma smiled. "I like it." The woman said softly and gently slid her hand through the brunette's hair. She could tell the woman was beyond exhausted and rightfully so. Not only did she create new life and carried it for 9 months, she also gave birth to the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

Regina handed her son over to Emma and cuddled up to her side.  
"Isn't he beautiful?" She whispered and rested her head on the woman's shoulder before she nearly instantly dozed off. Emma held the woman close and smiled.  
"You both are."

~*~*~*~10 years later~*~*~*~

"Henry! Wait up..." Regina said and sighed as she watched how the boy still kept running off. "HENRY DANIEL MILLS." Her voice boomed through the halls of the castle making the boy turn around, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
"Sorry mom." He said and looked up at the brunette before taking her hand, walking along with her. Emma slowly caught up and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, smiling as they walked out of the castle and towards the carriage. It took them to the winter festival where his grandparents would be at as well.

"Now remember, if you get lost, just go back to the big tree in the middle, we will find you there."

"Or just follow the food." Henry grinned and looked at his blonde mother. "Chances are ma will be there anyway." He smirked.  
"Sure, make fun of the one who's giving you a brother or sister." Emma groaned and leaned against Regina who kissed her forehead softly.  
"Well, you said you wanted to have a child." The brunette smirked and ruffled her hair that she had cut short.  
"I know." Emma kissed Regina softly. "I don't regret it one bit... Besides, now you will be the one who gets to suffer through my labor pains." She smirked and Regina blushed.  
"I wasn't that bad..."  
"I wouldn't repeat what you said in front of him..." Emma chuckled and leaned back, rubbing over her bump.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello lovebirds~" Snow smiled and looked at the couple walking with Henry between them.  
"Grandma!" Henry raced over to the woman and hugged her tightly. "Where is grandpa?" He asked and the woman smiled.  
"He's at the bonfire, helping to light it."  
"He should know fire is my specialty." Regina smirked and Snow chuckled.  
"I don't think we could ever forget Regina, we spent years dodging fireballs and curses." At that Regina rolled her eyes and took Henry's hand.  
"Come on, we're going to find your grandpa."

Emma smiled and moved to hug her mother.  
"I'll be glad when this bundle of joy decides to play outside of my womb..." Emma groaned and rubbed over her stomach as she felt the baby kick.  
"The joys of pregnancy~" Snow teased and held her daughter around her waist. "You must be so happy..." She mused and the blonde nodded.  
"I am... I mean, look at all this. I have a beautiful wife, a great kid with attitude... I swear he got that from Regina." She groaned and chuckled. "And then there is this little one." She said and smiled. "I can't wait till she joins us."  
"She?" Snow asked and Emma giggled.  
"Regina's convinced it's a boy, but I disagree."  
"Time will tell." Her mother said and watched as Regina conjured a fireball and set the bonfire ablaze, making people cheer and dance around it.

Charming linked his arm with the Queen and guided her back to the two women waiting for them.  
"I'll go get some drinks." Charming said and smiled brightly, kissing his daughter before going off to get hot chocolate for everyone.  
"So, what do you think Henry? Do you like the festival so far?" Snow asked and the boy nodded.  
"It's cool!" He was clearly excited about it.

Regina returned to her wife's side and kissed her softly.  
"I love you." She said softly and hugged her carefully. Emma smiled brightly and kissed her wife back softly.  
"I love you too."

They didn't say it often, but when they do, they really mean it.

Charming came back with five hot chocolates and handed everyone a mug before raising his to make a toast.  
"To happy endings!" He cheered.

"To happy endings!" Regina looked at Emma meaningfully and kissed her again before sipping the hot chocolate.


End file.
